


Мы не знали

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Кто мы друг другу. Ау, где Сакуса и Комори слишком поздно узнают о своей родственной связи
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	Мы не знали

**Author's Note:**

> Ам эм перетаскиваю сюда все с фикбука вот я там https://ficbook.net/authors/1714304

Мы не знали, кто мы друг другу — просто бегали всё по кругу... Он ко мне, несмотря на ругань, постоянно всё прилипал.

Я попозже смирился даже, и плевать было, кто что скажет — знал: Комори мне не откажет... Он был чистым. Я пред ним пал.

После все завертелось быстро — он не переставал быть чистым, я пошёл бы и на убийство, если бы он мне предложил...

Мы кузены. Почти что братья.  
Чего было всё это ради,  
Почему меня лихорадит  
И как нам теперь дальше жить?


End file.
